Pounding On Glass
by Fatcat91
Summary: Niko is stuck behind a thick wall of glass and he is forced to watch his brother bleed out.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cal or Niko Leandros, they belong to Rob Thurman and I only play around with them.

**Warnings:** Violence and swearing

**Rating:** T (for teen)

**Author's Note:** This is my first foray into the Cal Leandros Fandom, even though I started reading them back in 2007. I was actually inspired by the Japanese movie Moon Child, there is this one scene where the vampire is watching his friend bleed out and he's not moving cause there's all this sunlight. Anyway that gave me a plot bunny about Niko unable to help his brother and is forced to watch him bleed out. This is unbaetaed so all writing and grammar mistakes are mine. Without further ado enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Pounding On Glass<strong>

Niko pounded on the thick glass separating him from his brother, Cal. He didn't know why he and Cal were there and he really didn't care. The only thing he did know was that whoever had them was slowly killing Cal. He lost count how many times he saw the masked men come in and beat his little brother. He continued pounding on the seemingly unbreakable glass trying to gain their attention. Still they ignored him.

"Cal!," he screamed, "Cal!" His throat was painfully raw but it would not deter him. The masked men left just as quickly as they appeared leaving behind a wounded brother. He watched as his little brother slumped down in the chair, exhausted.

"Look at me Cal," Niko ordered through the glass, though he knew he couldn't be heard. "Cal, look at me." As if by magic, his brother's grey eyes found his. He gave him a weak smile just as he passed out. He couldn't do anything besides watch his brother breathe. One side of his face was swollen from being repeatedly punched, his nose was broken, and his lip was split. The bruises were a dark contrast to his pale skin that he inherited from his auph father.

"Damn it," Niko cursed from behind the glass. There was nothing he could do besides sit there and watch. He found himself counting the rise and fall of his brother's chest, praying that it wouldn't stop. It took a few hours but his brother managed to climb out of unconsciousness and back in to reality. It was years of raising him that taught him the signs. The quickening of breath, the twitch of the nose; Cal was waking up. Niko watched from behind the glass as Cal groaned in pain, Niko's name on his lips.

"Hey," his brother mouthed, his voice silenced by the glass. He coughed and spit out blood, the red staining their white surroundings. Niko could tell Cal was fading.

"Look at me little brother," Niko said, his voice never leaving the room. He pounded on the glass again trying to gain Cal's attention to keep him from falling back in to unconsciousness. He suppressed a hiss as the bruises on his hand connected with the cold smooth surface of the glass.

"Little brother, look at me," Niko said again, pounding harder. Cal started to pitch to the side but jerked back into a semi state of consciousness.

"I smell them, the fuckers are coming," Cal mouthed to him when he finally made eye contact. He then smiled and Niko was filled with dread. He knew that smile. It was the smile he gave right before he did something extremely stupid, normally when trying to save his brother.

"Cal, whatever it is don't do it," he mouthed as the men entered the room. He saw his brother glance down to the boot he was wearing, a boot that held a hidden blade. Niko's eyes widened as he figured out what his little brother was planning to do.

"NO!" He shouted, his pounding renewed. The men and his brother paid him no mind. He watched in horror as his brother wiggled in his seat enough to grab the hidden knife and attack. He watched as only one of the men fell and the rest ganged up on his brother. He watched as his brother was stabbed in the chest with his own knife. He watched as the men kicked him over and over and over. He watched as his brother stopped moving and the men departed. He watched as his brother, still on the floor facing him, cough up blood and struggle to breathe. He watched as his brother reached a bloodied hand towards him, wanting his big brother to fix this, to fix him. He watched as his brother mouthed his name one last time before his eyes slid shut, his arm still stretched out towards him. He watched as his little brother, the one person he swore to protect, slowly slip into oblivion.

"Cal," Niko screamed and he continued pounding on the glass.

* * *

><p>Please rate and review.<p>

Keep on reading

fatcat


End file.
